Não Sou Dessas
by Fernanda Belarmino
Summary: Bella sempre soube que tipo de garota ela era. Com certeza não o tipo que se apaixonava no colegial. Mas, você sabe, as pessoas mudam. Acontece o tempo todo. Todos humanos. AU.


**N/A: Olá! Sim, eu sei. Andei sumida para caralho. Quase 7 meses que não posto nada novo de Crepúsculo. Sinto muito deixar todos vocês na espera, mas é que eu meio que andava sentindo que tinha esgotado todos os plots possíveis? (Fora a vida pessoal que às vezes fica no caminho.) Mas aí, como sempre, eu ouvi uma música... e a ideia veio. Quanto à história, eu sei que ela é super açucarada, mas não teria como ser diferente; ela foi baseada na música You Are In Love da Taylor Swift. Enfim. Aproveitem, me digam o que vocês acharam (espero não ter perdido a mão para escrever fanfic) e, caso sintam saudade, procurem por mim no Twitter sem vergonha ou grilos que prometo que sou legal e estou sempre por lá.**

**Um beijão, queridos.**

**Disclaimer:** Tento me convencer todo dia de que isso não é meu e que tudo pertence à Stephenie Meyer. Quem sabe não consiga no futuro?

**Shipp: **Edward/Bella.

**Censura: **16. Mas cada um sabe o que lê. Eu leio desde os 14.

* * *

><p>Bella sempre se conheceu bem. Ela sabia, por exemplo, que nunca conseguiria comprar um livro sem olhar a última página antes. Sabia que nem adiantava sair de casa usando salto porque acabaria ficando descalça no meio do caminho e perderia seus sapatos no fim (o que tinha acontecido duas vezes). Sabia que não conseguia assistir filmes de terror sozinha e que deveria ter carregado o celular antes de sair de casa.<p>

Sabia, inclusive, que ao menos deveria ter trazido dinheiro reserva caso perdesse a carona. Ela tinha combinado com Jessica de ir a Port Angeles. Jess tinha ido visitar o seu novo namorado que morava na cidade e Bella tinha aproveitado a oportunidade para ir a uma livraria maior — a de Forks não estava dando conta de seus pedidos exigentes. Ela tinha dito a Jess que ligaria se precisasse de carona de volta para Forks, já que talvez Charlie fosse buscá-la — ele queria comprar algumas varas de pescar novas. Jess tinha dito okay.

Acontece que Charlie tivera um imprevisto — alguém tinha invadido uma loja local — e não pudera ir. E a bateria de seu celular tinha acabado junto com a ligação de seu pai. Ela não podia ligar para Jessica. Não podia nem mesmo tentar a sorte e ir até a casa do namorado dela para ver se ela estava por lá ainda porque Bella não sabia o maldito endereço.

Ela estava sem dinheiro para usar um telefone público e muito menos para chamar um táxi.

E o pior de tudo é que estava anoitecendo.

Bella estava quase voltando à livraria e implorando que a atendente a deixasse usar o telefone de lá. Ela estava quase começando a ficar apavorada.

Foi quando ela o viu.

Edward era um dos caras mais introvertidos de Forks High School. Ele não falava com ninguém, exceto a sua irmã gêmea e o namorado dela. Ele andava de cabeça baixa e não olhava para os lados. Suas respostas eram sempre claras para os professores, mas Bella podia dizer que ele odiava cada segundo em que tinha que aumentar o seu tom de voz.

Então foi, basicamente, inesperado quando ele a viu e parou.

Bella soube que o seu rosto deveria estar transparecendo o seu medo e terror porque ele estava quase cauteloso quando se dirigiu a ela.

O tom de voz dele ainda era baixo e suave.

— Está tudo bem? Você está perdida?

— Mais ou menos — ela disse, aliviada em finalmente encontrar alguém conhecido. Ela explicou o que tinha acontecido, engolindo seco cada vez que gaguejava. Suas mãos estavam quase tremendo e ela as escondeu nos bolsos da frente de sua calça jeans. — Aí a bateria do meu celular acabou — ela concluiu, nervosa. A luz de um poste próximo apagou e ela estremeceu.

— Você quer uma carona? — ele perguntou, envergonhado. Sua mão nervosa escorregou pelo seu cabelo bagunçado, afastando as mechas de sua testa; cada ponta dele direcionava para um caminho.

Isso a surpreendeu um pouco. Ela só estava esperando que ele lhe emprestasse o celular.

— Não vai te atrapalhar? — Não queria ser um peso morto interrompendo os planos dele de ver algum amigo ou possivelmente arruinar um encontro romântico.

— Não. — Edward tentou sorrir. Bella percebeu que ele estava se esforçando para ser amigável. — Eu vim visitar o meu irmão, mas aparentemente cheguei na hora errada. Ele estava ocupado — Edward adicionou quando ela franziu o cenho, confusa. — Com a sua namorada. Os dois estavam ocupados. Juntos.

Edward tinha pegado o irmão fazendo sexo com a namorada.

Bella mordeu o lábio para evitar que uma risada escapasse, mas os cantos de sua boca se repuxaram em um sorriso.

Edward ficou adoravelmente vermelho.

— Eu aceito a carona — ela disse, para livrá-lo do silêncio constrangedor. —Estava começando a ficar apavorada quando percebi que estava meio que presa aqui em Port Angeles. Obrigada.

— Tudo bem — ele respondeu e tentou um sorriso tímido. Tinha soado mais natural.

Bella seguiu Edward até o carro dele, que não estava muito longe. Ela não ia se obrigar necessariamente a conversar com ele durante todo o percurso até Forks, mas acabou ficando curiosa.

— Então, você tem um irmão? — Ela fez uma pausa. — Eu só conhecia a Alice.

— O nome dele é Emmett. Ele está fazendo faculdade aqui.

— Nossa, deve ser legal fazer faculdade perto de casa.

Ele balançou a cabeça, concordando.

O silêncio se instalou, um pouco constrangedor. Estava escuro e Edward corria na velocidade da luz. As árvores eram borrões verdes que corriam contra os vidros da janela do carro. Bella conseguiu ver como os dedos de Edward estavam se apertando contra o volante e ela percebeu que ele também estava ficando um pouco desconfortável.

Então ela começou a falar. Ela não tinha problemas em falar sobre si mesma, se isso fosse fazê-lo relaxar.

— Eu sou filha única — ela disse, emendando nos assuntos de irmãos. — Eu moro com o meu pai, mas levando em consideração o tamanho de Forks você já sabe disso. — Edward deu um pequeno sorriso. Isso a incentivou. — Eu tentei ter três animais de estimação quando era pequena, mas minha mãe era alérgica a cachorros e gatos e acabou matando meu peixe. Desistimos depois disso. — Bella tentou não rir, então franziu o cenho. — Acho que só não aconteceu o mesmo com as plantas de casa porque meu padrasto as molha uma vez por semana.

Edward não estava com um grande sorriso no rosto, mas a força do aperto de seus dedos em volta do volante tinha diminuído.

— Deve ter sido difícil para você vir morar com o seu pai para a sua mãe poder viajar com o seu padrasto — ele disse. Ele a olhou por um segundo, depois voltou a encarar a pista. — Desculpe — ele sussurrou. — É que é meio difícil não ouvir quando todo mundo... — Ele se calou.

Bella o encarou, o que fez com que ele ficasse vermelho.

Então Edward Cullen estava prestando atenção no que diziam sobre ela pela escola. Interessante.

— Não, não — ela fez. — Tudo bem. Corredores estreitos, eu sei como é. — Ele deu um sorriso tímido quando percebeu que ela não tinha ficado bravo. — Ahn, na verdade não foi difícil — Bella continuou. — Minha mãe precisava de um tempo sozinha com o Phil e não é como se eu fosse sentir falta dos meus amigos de Phoenix... eu não era realmente próxima de ninguém. Charlie também estava se sentindo solitário. Foi um bom arranjo para todo mundo.

— Você não tinha um namorado? — ele perguntou antes de conseguir se segurar, então voltou a ficar vermelho. — Desculpe — disse mais uma vez.

Droga.

Por que Edward não conseguia manter a sua maldita boca fechada perto dessa garota? Algo sobre ela só o fazia querer... falar. Ele queria saber mais dela. Queria conhecê-la. Pela primeira vez na vida ele tinha achado alguém interessante o suficiente para se sentir curioso.

— Não foi grande coisa — Bella respondeu, o que o deixou maravilhado. Ela não tinha pensado que ele era um escroto invasivo. — Nós namoramos uns dois meses. Não daria certo, de qualquer forma. Ele era muito conservador.

Edward franziu o cenho, o que indicou para Bella que ele estava prestando atenção no que ela falava.

— Então você não gosta de homens conservadores?

— Não.

— Mas referente a política ou aos costumes?

Bella franziu o nariz enquanto brincava distraidamente com uma mecha do seu cabelo.

— Acho que ambos? Tipo, acho que se um cara for conservador em um, ele vai ser em outro. Não sei. Eu nunca parei exatamente para prestar atenção, mas acho que é assim que funciona agora que parei para pensar?

— Sim, você está certa. Mas alguém tradicional não é necessariamente conservador, certo?

Bella parou para pensar por um instante.

— É, acho que não — ela concordou.

Ele assentiu e seus dedos relaxaram mais um pouquinho contra o volante.

O silêncio ficou um pouco mais confortável depois disso. Eles mantiveram uma conversa suave, mas, quando o assunto morria, não era estranho. Bella riu algumas horas e Edward sorriu. Foi bom.

Ele dirigia como um louco, então foi rápido também.

Quando ele parou o carro em frente à casa de Charlie para deixar Bella, tinha parecido que tudo ocorrera em apenas um piscar de olhos.

Bella destravou o cinto de segurança e desceu do carro. Ela se inclinou para poder agradecê-lo.

— Você realmente me salvou hoje — ela disse. — Estou te devendo uma, sério. Se você precisar de alguma coisa e eu puder ajudar, não hesite em pedir.

— Está tudo bem, Bella. Não foi grande coisa.

Ela ia discordar e eles iriam entrar em uma discussão meio chatinha de "sim, foi" e "não, não foi", então ela mudou de ideia.

— Ei, Edward — ela começou —, amanhã é sábado. Você tem alguma hora livre? Eu podia te pagar um café ou algo do tipo para te agradecer pela carona.

Ele tinha ficado surpreso. Na verdade, surpreso seria um eufemismo. As feições dele foram uma mescla de espanto e confusão e outra coisa que Bella achou que ele iria recusar o seu convite. Ela pensou que, além disso, ele iria evitá-la na escola e ligar o carro agora e ir embora, sem nem mesmo responder. Mas então ele soltou o ar que estava segurando, que, nossa, era bastante, e passou a mão pelo cabelo. Quando seus olhos encontraram os de Bella, eles estavam tímidos e bem suaves.

— Eu adoraria — ele sussurrou.

Bella deu um sorriso grande.

— Então, nós nos encontramos no único café dessa cidade ou eu passo te pegar?

— O meu carro vai estar na revisão amanhã, mas eu posso vir te pegar com o carro do meu pai — ele respondeu.

Bella balançou a cabeça, negando.

— Nada disso. Eu te convidei, eu passo te pegar. Duras horas está bom para você?

— Claro.

Então Bella se despediu e entrou em sua casa. Ela ouviu o carro dando partida depois que já tinha fechado a porta. Edward era tradicional, ela podia ver. Mas, ei, não era como se eles fossem se casar. Portanto também não era uma grande coisa.

No fim, eles não tomaram café.

Era um dia estranhamente quente em Forks e eles tinham decidido tomar sorvete. Por sorte, havia duas sorveterias na cidade, então eles escolheram a mais vazia. Bella tinha o pressentimento de que Edward não gostaria de ir a um lugar com muita gente.

Ele tinha estado adoravelmente tímido quando ela o buscou em sua casa.

A casa dele era tipo aquelas de filme, cheia de vidros e enorme, com muitas árvores e samambaias verdes em volta. Edward tinha aparecido na porta antes mesmo de Bella tocar a campainha — provavelmente o motor barulhento de sua camionete a tinha denunciado. Ele estava com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos de suas calças jeans e com a sua cabeça baixa. Ele tinha sido tão dolorosamente introvertido que Bella se perguntou se ele tinha se arrependido de ter aceitado o seu convite, mas então ele sorriu para ela quando ela soltou um "Oi, Edward".

Ninguém mais tinha saído atrás dele. Nenhum adulto tinha aparecido e dito para eles não se embebedarem ou algo do tipo. Eles não tinham vindo conferir se Bella não era uma maloqueira que iria fazer algum tipo de dano a integridade de Edward. O que foi bom. Para uma família tradicional, os Cullen eram bem legais.

Bella descobriu que Edward gostava de sorvete de morango. Ela pegou o seu sorvete de chocolate com menta e pagou para os dois. Edward tinha dito que não precisava, mas ela tinha insistido.

Esse tinha sido o primeiro encontro dos dois.

Depois eles se encontraram na escola.

Depois eles começaram a passar o intervalo juntos.

Então vieram os trabalhos em dupla e Bella conheceu a família de Edward quando foi à tarde na casa dele.

Então eles viraram amigos.

E aí veio o primeiro beijo.

O primeiro passo tinha sido de Bella. A camionete dela tinha quebrado mais uma vez e Edward tinha oferecido uma carona até a sua casa. Quando se virou para agradecer, Bella colou os seus lábios nos dele. Ele tinha piscado por um instante, arregalado os olhos, congelado. Mas então Bella se afastou e ele estava com aquele olhar arrependido e, quando Bella tentou pela segunda vez, ficou bem claro do que ele se arrependia.

Edward estava arrependido de não ter retribuído o beijo.

Quando teve uma segunda oportunidade, ele não a recusou. Sua mão escorregou pelas costas de Bella até alcançar uma altura respeitosa e a mão dela estava na coxa dele. A outra na nuca, seus dedos se embrenhando pelos cabelos bronze que sempre a deixavam com tesão pela forma como ficavam bagunçados.

Bella abriu sua boca e Edward acompanhou. O beijo tinha sido muito doce e explorador. Para a felicidade de Bella, houve língua. Edward parecia meio hesitante no começo, mas ele tinha pegado o jeito rápido demais. Seus lábios eram carinhosos e muito conscientes do que Bella gostava. Ele era maravilhoso.

Quando eles se separaram para respirar, as testas se tocaram.

Bella sorriu e Edward a acompanhou.

— Eu não estava esperando por isso — ele confessou, ainda sorrindo.

— Eu imaginei. Você quer que eu te avise da próxima vez?

_Próxima vez._ Os dois seguraram um sorriso.

— Não — ele respondeu. — Acho que eu gosto de beijos surpresas.

Então houve muitos deles depois disso. Na escola. Na rua. Na livraria, quando Edward tinha decidido dar a ela o presente de aniversário adiantado. No sofá da casa de Edward, quando eles estavam com Alice assistindo a um filme, uma travessa de pipoca em seus colos. No tapete da casa de Bella, quando tentavam fazer o dever de casa. Na mesa de jantar, na frente da família dele e todo mundo assumiu que eles estavam namorando.

Edward pediu para Bella só para confirmar, é claro. Mas ela aceitou. Ele tinha gaguejado e corado, mas o saldo de tudo fora incrivelmente positivo.

Depois disso ainda houve muitos beijos e abraços e toques.

Muitos toques.

Como naquele outro dia que estava calor e eles foram para La Push.

Alice e Jasper tinham ido com eles e até mesmo Emmett tinha vindo de Port Angeles com a sua namorada, Rosie.

Emmett era o total oposto de Edward. Ele tinha o dobro da largura do irmão, mas era apenas alguns centímetros mais alto. Ele jogava futebol na faculdade e Bella imaginou que ele também estudasse algo ligado a esportes, mas na verdade ele fazia Sociologia. Rosalie fazia Engenharia Mecânica. Eles se conheceram em uma festa onde Emmett tinha vomitado em cima dos sapatos favoritos dela. Quando ele apareceu no dia seguinte com um sapato novo igualzinho, aparentemente tudo foi perdoado. Eles meio que estavam juntos desde então.

— Seus irmãos são tão legais — Bella murmurou enquanto mexia no cabelo de Edward. Eles estavam deitados em cima de uma toalha e ele estava com a cabeça sobre o colo dela.

— Eles são intrometidos — Edward argumentou, franzindo o cenho ao olhar para Bella por causa do sol, que estava forte. — Era para ter sido só nós dois hoje.

— Eu sei, mas fazia tempo que você não via o seu irmão. E a Alice ia ficar tão decepcionada se não viesse. Não está sendo ruim com eles aqui, sério.

— Eu só queria um tempo só nosso — ele admitiu timidamente.

Bella sorriu. Seu dedão escorregou pelo nariz dele, afastando um pouco de areia que havia sobre a pele pálida.

— Eu conheço um lugar — Bella sussurrou e Edward se sentou. — Vem — ela o chamou.

Bella estava começando a ficar em pé quando Edward pegou em sua mão. Ele deu um olhar significativo na direção de Alice e Jasper. Emmett e Rosalie tinham saído porque, segundo ele, Rosie estava com fome e ele tinha trazido um lanche reserva no carro. Era uma péssima desculpa, então todo mundo sabia que eles estavam fazendo sexo no banco de trás. Se Bella e Edward saíssem, Alice e Jasper ficariam sozinhos. Por algum motivo Emmett e Edward achavam que alguém precisava vigiar o casal.

Bella rolou os olhos.

— Deixe que eles se divirtam também, Edward.

Ele hesitou.

— Eu...

— Alice e Jasper são responsáveis. Além disso, ela tem a sua idade. Se você pode escapar para dar alguns amassos na namorada, por que ela não pode fazer o mesmo?

Edward sabia o que Bella queria dizer. Bella estava certa quando disse que Alice e Jasper eram responsáveis. Mas, assim como ele e Bella, também eram dois adolescentes com tesão, o que dificultava a sua escolha... Só que aí Edward deixou de ser um machista do caralho quando percebeu que estava tudo bem ele sair para dar uns amassos na namorada e Alice era proibida de fazer o mesmo por ser uma garota.

Minha nossa, às vezes ele era tão conservador. E não de uma forma positiva.

Bella estava certa de novo. Alice tinha a idade dele. Ela podia tomar suas próprias decisões.

— Vamos — ele finalmente concordou, pegando com mais força na mão de Bella, que tinha aberto um sorriso, para ela o ajudar a se levantar. Ele se virou para Alice quando ficou em pé. — Nós vamos dar uma volta — ele disse.

Alice abaixou os óculos de sol e sorriu. Ela tinha acabado de levantar também, finalmente cedendo ao pedido de Jasper de ir dar um mergulho no mar.

— Comportem-se — Alice os instruiu, ainda sorrindo. Então, quando Edward e Bella tinham alcançado uma boa distância, ela voltou a se pronunciar. — Usem camisinha! — gritou.

Bella gargalhou e Edward sentiu todo o tremor percorrer o corpo dela, já que estavam praticamente abraçados.

— Eu te disse que ela era responsável — Bella falou.

Havia umas pedras distantes. Eles foram para lá. O mar continuava depois delas, mas elas eram muito boas para tampar a visão de qualquer pessoa indesejada. Bella checou antes se já não havia ninguém e, quando descobriu que o lugar estava vazio, fez sinal para Edward segui-la.

Ela o encostou nas pedras assim que conseguiu, e ele sentiu a textura áspera delas contra as suas costas.

— Você está tão gostoso só de sunga — ela sussurrou, começando a beijá-lo.

Edward ficou sem reação por alguns segundos.

— Você também está bonita — ele gemeu entre o beijo. Seus olhos rolaram quando ela mordiscou o seu lábio inferior. As mãos dela estavam em sua bunda, o puxando cada vez para mais perto, e Bella com certeza conseguia sentir a ereção dele contra a parte baixa de sua barriga. Ele também podia sentir os mamilos eriçados dela contra o seu peito através do frágil tecido daquele maiô amarelo que ela usava. Quando ela pedira para ele passar protetor em suas costas e em suas coxas mais cedo... Bem, podia-se dizer que houve a mesma movimentação que estava ocorrendo agora dentro de sua sunga. — Eu quis fazer amor com você hoje mais cedo — ele sussurrou quando eles tiveram que parar para respirar. — Você está tão linda com esse maiô amarelo. — Edward escorregou sua mão pela parte nua das costas dela. — Eu poderia fazer amor com você o dia inteiro.

A mão de Bella escorregou pelo quadril de Edward e o arranhou bem perto de sua virilha. Ele revirou os olhos.

— Você quer começar agora?

Ele sorriu e colou a sua testa na dela. Seu polegar levantou o queixo dela até que os lábios de Bella alcançaram os seus.

— Você é adorável.

— Preferia sexy, mas serve.

Edward teve que fechar os olhos quando riu baixinho. Ele tinha alcançado a mão de Bella e impedido que ela continuasse. Ela tinha entendido. Eles não iriam fazer sexo juntos pela primeira vez em uma praia, correndo o risco de serem pegos por ninguém menos do que os irmãos dele.

— Você é a minha melhor amiga — ele sussurrou quando abriu os olhos, com uma expressão quase estranha em seu rosto.

E, ei, vindo de Edward, ela sabia o que aquilo significava. O coração dela se aqueceu. Ele era o cara mais introvertido do mundo. Ele não conversava com ninguém além de sua família. Bella soube. Ele estava apaixonado.

Ela contornou o maxilar dele com carinho e deu pequenos beijinhos na mão dele que segurava a sua. Ela não disse nada, mas não era como se precisasse. Eles estavam juntos. Eles estavam na mesma página. Não importava se Bella dissesse ou não. Edward sabia do mesmo jeito que ela sabia.

Na volta para casa, Edward segurou a mão de Bella durante todo o caminho. Emmett estava dirigindo, então eles ficaram sentados espremidos no banco de trás com Alice e Jasper. Seus ombros estavam grudados e um podia ouvir a respiração do outro. Depois do que tinha acontecido na praia, isso soava muito íntimo. E, quando chegou a hora de Bella ir embora, Edward não quis deixá-la partir.

— Fique — ele pediu.

Então ela ficou.

Bella mandou uma mensagem de texto para Charlie que iria dormir na casa de Edward. Mas foi só por precaução, já que ele iria dormir na casa de sua nova namorada. Eles já tinham deixado Jasper em casa, Alice estava tomando banho no seu quarto e ia dormir em seguida e Emmett e Rosalie estavam fazendo sexo — de novo. Os restos das 4 pizzas que eles encomendaram estavam em cima da bancada da cozinha e todos estavam exaustos e de estômago cheio.

Bella seguiu Edward até o quarto dele e do quarto eles entraram no banheiro. Ele esperou, ansioso pelo que ela ia fazer, não querendo forçar a barra. Bella tirou o vestido e o jogou no chão. Ela se virou de costas e puxou o seu cabelo para frente do ombro, deixando o laço atrás do seu pescoço visível para Edward desamarrar.

O laço era a coisa mais frágil que ele já tinha tocado e um suave puxão e ele tinha ido embora. O maiô caiu na parte da frente e, quando Bella se virou, ela estava com os seios nus. Edward tentou não encará-los. Ele fechou os olhos por um segundo e escorregou as mãos pelo cabelo, agitado. Seu coração estava batendo tão forte e ele precisava compartilhar isso com Bella, então puxou a mão dela para o seu peito. Mas não era apenas o seu coração que estava reagindo daquela forma. Bella fez o mesmo movimento que ele e em um instante a mão de Edward estava praticamente sobre um seio macio dela.

— Você é tão linda — ele suspirou.

E a parte mais bonita disso era que Edward estava tão apaixonado que ele nem sabia o que fazia Bella mais linda. Quer dizer, ele a achava fisicamente atraente — isso não era algo questionável. Mas não parava aí. Eles tinham uma daquelas conexões bizarras de mentes que às vezes nem aconteciam uma vez na vida. Ele amava a personalidade dela do começo ao fim. Ele amava quem ela era. E sabia que Bella o amava da mesma forma.

Bella o beijou enquanto chutava o resto do seu maiô para fora de seu corpo. As mãos de Edward vagavam pelo seio macio dela e pelas costas nuas, onde as pontas molhadas do cabelo de Bella roçavam. Quando ela ficou completamente nua, entrou no chuveiro e o puxou junto. Edward só teve tempo de se livrar da sua roupa antes de segui-la.

Ela ligou o chuveiro e deixou a água lavar o sal da água do mar do seu corpo. Bella entregou a bucha com o sabonete para Edward e se virou de costas para ele, puxando mais uma vez o seu cabelo para frente. Ela o sentiu lavando as suas costas gentilmente. Quando ele tinha terminado de esfregar, ela se virou de frente. Edward deslizou a bucha entre os seios dela e pela sua barriga. Então a escorregou muito cuidadosamente por cima seios dela.

Bella fechou os olhos.

Ele largou a bucha e a tocou com suas mãos. Sua palma estava no formato de uma concha com seus dedos e seus polegares estavam curiosos.

Ele tocou Bella até que ela contorceu suas pernas.

Daí ele a encarou, maravilhado.

Bella estava nua na sua frente e completamente excitada.

Ele também, só que era muito mais fácil dela descobrir isso. Tudo o que levava era apenas uma olhada para baixo, na altura dos quadris dele.

Bella também lavou as costas de Edward e o peito dele. Eles lavaram os cabelos e as pernas uns dos outros e, quando terminaram, Bella se sentou em cima da pia do banheiro enquanto Edward tentava secar o cabelo dela com a toalha. Bella riu com a frustração de Edward com as mechas dela que não paravam em lugar algum. Daí ela roubou um beijo dele quando ele colocou uma das mechas atrás da sua orelha.

Bella gemeu baixinho e desenrolou a toalha que estava presa em volta do quadril dele. Ela finalmente tocou a área que tinha propositalmente evitado durante o banho, fazendo com que Edward revirasse os olhos. Ambos estavam ofegantes e cheios de expectativa pelo que viria a seguir.

Edward estava prestes a sair do quarto para pedir camisinhas emprestadas para o seu irmão quando Bella o chamou e tirou algumas de sua bolsa.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso.

— Você estava planejando usá-las comigo?

Bella ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas.

— Com quem mais, Sherlock?

O sorriso de Edward aumentou e ele andou na direção dela, que estava sentada na cama. Eles escorregaram para o meio do colchão e Edward fez uma confusão com os preservativos, então Bella o ajudou. Ele estremeceu quando sentiu as mãos dela tocá-lo ali ao desenrolar o látex. Edward precisava desesperadamente continuar com aquilo, mas não antes sem saber se Bella estava bem. As mãos nervosas e inexperientes dele correram pelas coxas dela e deslizaram para aquele lugar onde elas se encontravam.

Bella estava tão molhada. Ela estava toda quente e escorregadia e era ele que tinha feito aquilo acontecer. Ele estava tão feliz.

Seus dedos se moveram mais um pouco, até que ela segurou os ombros dele. Os olhos dela eram como duas galáxias de chocolate o encarando e ele podia ver o mundo inteiro dentro deles, podia ver o seu próprio reflexo e o ritmo em que seu coração pulsava.

— Qual é a sua posição predileta? — ele perguntou. Sabia que não ia durar muito, então queria que a experiência fosse boa para ela também.

Edward não era idiota. Ele sabia que Bella não era virgem. Ele sabia que Bella tinha experiência, ao contrário dele. Mas ele estava _bem_ com isso. O que ele sentia por Bella não tinha nada a ver com posse.

Bella fechou as pernas e deitou de lado na cama.

— Deite atrás de mim — ela sussurrou.

Edward se encaixou contra ela, seu peito nas costas dela e seus quadris suavemente encaixados contra a parte de trás dos quadris de Bella. A boca dele podia alcançar a nuca e o pescoço dela e suas mãos curiosas tinham livre acesso aos seios de Bella, sua barriga, suas coxas...

Bella ergueu sua perna para que Edward pudesse se encaixar. Eles gemeram baixinho juntos quando ele finalmente deslizou para dentro dela. A quentura de Bella o absorveu e Bella conseguiu sentir toda a extensão dele ali. Era maravilhoso.

Edward se movimentou em uma cadência confortável tanto para ela quanto para ele, mas, conforme os segundos passavam, o ritmo ia ganhando mais força. Ela podia sentir todo o peito e a barriga dele contra suas costas e o modo como as mãos ansiosas dele exploravam todo o seu corpo.

Bella percebeu que ele estava no seu limite quando as mãos dele abandonaram seu seio e apertaram o seu quadril. Bella parou sua mão um pouco antes do ponto onde eles estavam conectados. Ela contornou o seu clitóris e foi tão bom sentir aquele movimento combinado com o vai-e-vem que Edward estava fazendo.

Aquela era a primeira vez dele, e ela sabia que aquilo não poderia durar muito. A força do aperto de Edward aumentou e Bella colocou mais pressão no ritmo que o seu indicador estava fazendo no meio de suas pernas.

Ele gozou primeiro, gemendo contra o ouvido dela, e ela veio logo depois.

Eles estavam suados e cheirando um ao outro.

Edward abraçou Bella por um instante e afastou o cabelo o pescoço dela para poder beijá-la na nuca. Ele a sentiu estremecer contra os seus lábios.

Então, mesmo sem querer fazer isso, Edward saiu de trás de Bella e foi se livrar do preservativo. Quando ele voltou, ela estava praticamente sonolenta na cama. Bella estava no meio das cobertas revolvidas com o seu cabelo espalhado pelos travesseiros e um olhar satisfeito em seus olhos, que estavam quase se fechando.

Ele a puxou para dentro de seus braços e beijou a bochecha dela.

Bella suspirou.

— Meu cabelo vai estar uma merda amanhã — ela disse, enquanto se ajeitav ao lado dele. Seu cabelo estava completamente embaraçado e ficaria pior quando secasse. Dormir com ele assim também não ajudaria

— Eu penteio para você quando a gente acordar — Edward prometeu. Sua mão estava acariciando a lateral do seio dela. — Nós podemos tomar outro banho quando acordarmos.

Ela riu.

— Você quer dizer fazer sexo debaixo do chuveiro?

Edward riu também.

— Você poderia escolher essas palavras.

Ele parecia muito mais relaxado em torno dela agora. Era como se aquela última camada de introspectividade que tornava o seu último cantinho inacessível tivesse caído.

— Eu te amo, Bella — ele murmurou, esfregando seu nariz na lateral do rosto dela.

Bella fechou os olhos e apertou a mão de Edward suavemente. Ele sabia o que ela queria dizer.

Foi fácil caírem no sono.

Foi fácil até mesmo acordarem.

O sol estava nascendo e ele entrava pela parede de vidro do quarto de Edward. Eles tinham se esquecido de fecharem as cortinas antes de dormir, então inevitavelmente acabaram sendo acordados pela claridade. Bella bocejou e Edward afastou o cabelo dela do rosto para poder vê-la direito; o cabelo dela estava tão selvagem quanto a sua personalidade. Edward a beijou na pontinha do nariz.

Bella deu um riso preguiçoso e o abraçou.

— Acho que nós temos que descer — Edward murmurou, ainda com seus braços enrolados em torno dela. — Aparentemente todos eles já acordaram.

Um barulho de um prato quebrando no andar debaixo e Alice xingando Emmett comprovou que Edward estava certo.

Bella suspirou. O corpo dela já estava mesmo dolorido de passar muito tempo na cama.

— Tudo bem.

Edward arrumou uma escova de dente nova para ela e, depois, um conjunto de pijamas. Tanto a calça quanto a blusa eram tinham listras azuis e brancas. Bella dobrou as mangas da camisa até seu cotovelo quando eles estavam prestes a sair do quarto.

Então ela o abraçou por uma última vez antes de irem para a cozinha.

Pela primeira vez ela deixou aquela merda de não-sou-dessas para trás. Porra, talvez ela _não quisesse_ ser o tipo de garota que se apaixonava no colegial. Talvez ela tivesse problemas com isso porque a sua mãe tinha se apaixonado no colegial, ficado grávida e presa em um lugar que a fazia infeliz. Bella queria ser maior do que isso... Mas na verdade ela descobriu que não era questão de ser maior, era questão de ter medo. Ela tinha medo de repetir a história. Bella tinha medo de se apaixonar e foder com toda a sua vida. Mas ela e Edward eram maior do que aquilo, certo?

Ela não sabia.

Mas, inferno, ela ia arriscar.

Pela primeira vez Bella deixou ir embora os seus fantasmas e medos e toda aquela coisa que tinha controlado suas ações até aquele momento.

— Você arruinou os meus planos — ela confessou em tom de sussurro para Edward, ainda envolta no abraço dele. A cabeça dela estava apoiada em seu peito.

O tom de Bella era macio demais para Edward se preocupar, então ele simplesmente perguntou:

— Que planos?

— De não me apaixonar no colegial. Eu te amo, Edward.

Bella sempre soube que tipo de garota ela era. Com certeza não o tipo que se apaixonava no colegial. Mas, você sabe, as pessoas mudam.

Acontece o tempo todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews são sempre bem-vindas.<strong>


End file.
